1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional art, as an operation support system, a manipulator system including a master manipulator operated by an operator, and a slave manipulator configured to perform processing based on an operation of the master manipulator is known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H7-124165 discloses a manipulator control system including a master manipulator (a master arm), a slave manipulator, a stereoscopic scope installed at the slave manipulator, a head mount display (HMD) configured to display an image acquired by the stereoscopic scope, and a control circuit configured to control an operation of the slave manipulator.
The manipulator control system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H7-124165 detects a line of sight of an operator who performs an operation while wearing the HMD by using a sensor. Then, when the line of sight of the operator is not within a predetermined range, the operation of the slave manipulator is inhibited. According to the manipulator control system, even though the master manipulator is operated when the operator does not see an object to be treated, the slave manipulator does not work.